Talent
by SashaJade
Summary: What Happens when Harry is part of the talent show? HD fluff.y oneshot. I dont own Hrry Potter. sniff


The guitar's metallic sound echoed through the Great Hall as Harry Potter took the stage with a slightly nervous air. He and his friends…well, sort of his friends were a part of the talent show Dumbledore had put together for the Yule Ball. Harry Potter took the microphone and nodded to his guitar player and co-singer, Draco Malfoy.

Of course, none of this was willingly. The Headmaster had suggested it because neither of them had anyone to enter with, and so an unsteady truce was formed. Blaise Zambini twirled his drumsticks and gave a roguish grin to the crowd. Another chord struck the air as Draco ran his fingers up and down the neck of the guitar and a melody ensued, followed quickly by a drum beat.

Grey eyes flashed in the candle light and Draco's infamous leather pants clung to his skin as he warmed up. Harry rolled his eyes at his band mates antics and tossed the mic up into the air with a flourish, catching it deftly as it came down. Pansy Parkinson ran onto the stage in a blond flurry of bass and glitter. "Oh, gods Sorry I'm late I wasn't ready yet." she panted, looking at he crowd assembled and trying to compose herself. "You take longer then me Parkinson" Draco said with a grin. "you started getting ready at two this afternoon Malfoy" Harry muttered, just loud enough for Draco to hear. "Sod off Potter, at least I can dress myself without girls fawning over me, I thought gay men were supposed to have a sense of style" Draco scowled and turned his attention back to his guitar.

Harry looked down at his tight fitting black jeans and green t-shirt self-consciously. "I dressed myself today thanks" he commented lightly before turning on the mic and facing the crowd. The guitar wailed to life and the bass picked up the rhythm of the song, Harry tapped his foot in time and began to sing in a soft voice. A muggle song, Lips of an angel by Seether, but well known nonetheless.

The song finished and the crowd cheered uproariously. Harry handed the mic to Draco wordlessly and took a swig of water, he picked the mic back up and felt a shiver as his hand brushed the blonde's. "That song reminds me of you" he whispered. Draco stopped for a minute before dismissing it. Harry spoke into the mic loudly. "lets have a hand for my band mates Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and my co-singer Draco Malfoy, this next one is one you should all know" the music echoed out the chart toping weird sisters song of the year 'witch one' that was their last song, or…it was supposed to be. "thanks for the support you guys are great, I'd like to do one more song before we get out of here, Malfoy, can I use your guitar for a sec?" Draco handed the guitar over soundlessly and watched as his friends launched into a muggle song he'd never heard before. They seemed to know what they were playing, but he'd never rehearsed it with him. The look on his face was almost comical

Pansy grinned at he confusion on her friends face as they played their final number, if he was surprised now, wait till the end of the song. The lyrics began and Harry's voice filled the Great Hall. "This doesn't really have title but here goes"

I'm the headline hero

But you're my savior

You think that I'm the star

But I fall, and I weep

While your not watching me

You keep me together

When the dark's closing in

When I know I wont win

It's your face and your voice

That holds me

You're the one I cant hold

You're the ice in the cold

And it's freezing my bones

You're the darkness and light

Every wrong, every right

When the dark's closing in

When I know I wont win

It's your face and your voice

That holds me

I know you cant see me

Out of my spotlight

I wish I could show you

I wish you could be mine now…

Harry bows to the crowd as the applause fills the room with deafening noise. "Thanks, umm…that was for Draco Malfoy" Harry blushed crimson and shoved Draco's guitar back at him before all but running off the stage, leaving Draco in shock. The crowd continued to cheer as Draco ran from the stage and found Harry behind the curtain, looking as though he wanted to bolt. As Draco walked in, he tried. Draco grabbed his arm and held tight. "Look, it's nothing just a stupid song, forget it" Harry pleaded. "No, you just sang a song about me in front of the entire school, but you got something wrong" Draco said, letting go of Harry's arm and waiting for him to speak. "what did I get wrong?' Harry asked in confusion. "I can be yours" Draco said with a smirk before pulling Harry into a sweet kiss. Which was interrupted as the curtain was lifted and the entire school was treated to the hottest boys in Hogwarts snogging…each other. Courtesy of the Weasley twins.


End file.
